


Aimless

by Videogre



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Science Fiction, Slow Build, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Videogre/pseuds/Videogre
Summary: The founding of colony Alpha 95-A had always been considered controversial with its position just outside of the demilitarized zone between the ever expanding human species and the Vehe Specere.  With such a bold position, most of the populace has conceded to the idea that war was ever blooming on the horizon.





	Aimless

Videogre here!

This will be the first thing I've written specifically for the eyes of others.  
I can't guarantee it will be very good-- and some of it may not make sense.

It's definitely an original work-- and I'm quite excited to finally get these ideas typed up.  
I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

I can't guarantee that the updates will be right on time every time, but I hope to update once a week with a full chapter.  
I would expect longer chapters, at the least.

I am open to criticism.  
So, please-- if you see something that doesn't make sense, or a mistake I've made, point it out so that I may improve.

 

Expect the beginning of the story soon.


End file.
